warrior_clan_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
CelestialClan
CelestialClan is located on a large island in the center of a pond. They hunt mainly fish but do leave the island and pond to hunt on the nearby forest. They only fight when they are threatened. CelestialClan believes in The Shadowed Forested and The Bright Forest. This Clan is owned by Cotton Plot: Celestialstar has fallen in love with the JadeClan leader, Jadestar, but no one knows. Rules: *No abnormal colours or names unless it is from a kit adoption *Wings ARE allowed *No powers are allowed unless it is from a kit adoption *No evil cats without permission from Cotton. Cats: Leader: Celestialstar: Light gray tom with blue eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Ivysong: Pretty light gray she-cat with violet eyes. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Skyblaze, A grey tom with yellow eyes, (Meadow) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Tornpaw, gray she-cat with icy blue eyes (Eagle) Warriors: Riversplash: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cotton) Winddapple: white tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Marshtail: white tom with black streaks. (Cotton) Littleleaf, blonde pelt with a red bang and blue eyes, (Leaf) Octoberair, A almost blonde she-cat with ginger lines down her back. (Meadow) Lakefur- a blackish- blue tom with blue eyes (Meadow) Apprentices: None Queens: Rainberry: Dark gray she-cat with green eyes. (Cotton) Mayflower, white pelt with gray calico spots and green eyes, (Leaf) Rainberry's Kits: Expecting Mayflower's Kits: Expecting Elders: None Former Members None Roleplay: Celestialstar stood proudly and glanced around his Clan, nothing could bring them down. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 19:45, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ " Celestailstar, there is sign of a new clan. Should we go and see if they are friends or enemies? " Littleleaf asked him as she walked up. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Celestialstar nodded sharply. "Ivysong!" He called. "You are in charge until me and Littleleaf come back from a patrol." .. Ivysong nodded. "Good luck." She said and padded to go check on the queens. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 20:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ " I saw where they were heading. I think they took place in the abandoned cave. " Littleleaf said, pointing her tail towards the forest. ... Mayflower looked up to see Ivysong. " Hello Ivysong! Me and the kits were having a little rest. " she smiled, putting her tail over her belly. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tornpaw sadly walked out of the medicine cat den. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 20:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Celestialstar nodded and started toward JadeClan. ... Rainberry smiled at Mayflower .. "How many do you think you are having?" Ivysong asked with no emotion. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 20:24, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tornpaw glanced at Celestialstar. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 20:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Im not sure. I think 2 kits is what I feel so far. " Mayflower said gleefully. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 22:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tornpaw sat down wearily. 13:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur